Pipario and Shelleegee
Pipario and Shelleegee is a game created by 1337doom (not omegaverse corp.) It has no system as of yet. Characters There are many characters. Playable *Pipario: The main character, a girl plumber who saved Prince Pear numorous times, but gets sent to the Ricerice Kingdom with Starzor to destroy Deathletta. *Shelleegee: Pipario's sister, who is cautious, but way more curious. Very skilled at Acrobatics. Allies *Starzor: The star-shelled tortoise who usually fights the Pipario Sisters. Now, though, he's helping them with his Tortoise Flier. *Prince Pear: The weak, young prince who doodles a lot. Is smart but shy. Loses his ability to think from Deathletta. *more soon Villains *Deathletta: The evil Ricericeian who stole Prince Pear's thoughts. Is VERY evil. *Awful: Deathletta's fumbling minion. Speaks of Mayonnaise and Rat-Tails, and who catchphrase is, "I HAVE FUNNIES!" Weird. *Starletta: Deathletta fused with Starzor's body. *more soon Levels The game is divided into stages. However, you can go anywhere once you've been there. Stage 1: Nebular's City Starzor is looking for you. Pipario and Shelleegee get called to power his engine. However, Nebular the Galactic Shroom wants to teach you how to play! Boss: None (no fighting except practice battle against Starzor where you can't lose.) How to win: Do what Nebular tells you then get to Starzor's ship by walking south. (Collect prizes!) Stage 2: Tortoise Flier You get to Starzor who brings you aboard. Then Awful attacks the ship and it gets filled with monsters. Starzor wants you to fight Awful with him, so you have to go through the ship. You learn more about how to play here. Boss: AWFUL He's fairly easy, and Starzor helps you with how to play. How to win: Just solve 2 easy riddles, fight a room of monsters, then climb the monsters-filled stairs to fight Awful. Stage 3: Nebular's Home The tortoise flier crashes at Nebular's hometown. His best friends Gary and Larry teach you the Sis Moves Slide Sis (slide under small areas) and Spin Sis (spin on bars). Starzor disapeers at the end. Boss: ROBOTOLL A robot gone crazy. Gary and Larry tried to fight it but couldn't. How to win: There's a gate needing 4 circular objects- like Good Student badges, which Gary and Larry have. Then fight Robotoll. Stage 4: Mustard Mountain After getting out from Nebular's Home, the Pipario Sisters found themselves at a redwood forest on a mountain. They saw Starzor at the top of the mountain, so you go to find him. Boss: PEARINATOR A beast that ate Prince Pear. Beat him so you can get claws that the Clawfoot bros want to build for you! Also, a miniboss ghost. How to win: Talk to the Clawfoot bros, they want you to go and get claws because they can't build any. Go up the mountain, a mans being chased by a ghost. Defeat him to continue. Get to the top and defeat PEARINATOR. Stage 5:Ricerice Sewers Pipario and Shelleegee find the Ricerice Empire Town. They go inside... but everythings a wreck! Boss:King White. He has been possesed by Deathletta. Awful keeps on powering him up How to win: Walk in the castle. Talk to King White, he throws you in the sewers! Yup, he's possesed. Solve the sewers puzzle, then climb up and battle King White. Graphics File:Pipario.jpg|Pipario sprites, of standing, jumping, thinking and pulling out an item. In this case, a Magic Mushroom. Category:Fan Games Category:Games